Mystère pour Akinobu
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Akinobu jeune Evoli va aller de surprise en surprise en recherchant la trace de ses frères. Il fera des bonnes et des mauvaise rencontres. Je me lance dans le polar et je ne sait pas ce que ça donne
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je me lance dans l'aventure d'écrire une fic Pokémon avec évoli comme personnage principal. Je tient à préciser que je fais pleins de fautes, veuillez m'en excusez (cherche bêta compréhensible et folle(pour me supporter il faut l'être)). Sinon je m'embarque dans l'écriture d'un polar (enfin j'essaye mais mon humour reviendra tel la Team rocket).

Je vous souhaite déjà bonne lecture. Les commentaires sont fortement apprécié.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Evoli, jeune détective ayant de forte envie de se faire reconnaître par ses pairs, se décida de se former auprès du plus grand enquêteur selon lui : Julian le Rinoféroce.

Cet illustre personnage avait une réputation d'être dur comme la roche qui constitue son corps avec ses apprentis, mais notre cher évoli n'est pas un trouillard loin de là. C'est donc plein d'entrain qu'il toqua de ses petites pattes le bureau de Julian.

-Entrez !

Comme l'imaginait Evoli, Julian avait une voix rauque qui imposait le respect. Alors c'est à pas de loup que le petit Evoli se plaça au centre du bureau. Il prit une grande respiration pour se donner de l'importance.

-Bonjour Monsieur Rinoféroce je vient pour être votre apprenti.

Julian le regarda d'un air perplexe se demandant qu'elle était la motivation d'un si petit pokémon d'habitude ceux qui voulait être sous son enseignement avait évolué. Donc il racla sa gorge pour répondre à son potentiel disciple.

-Quel ton nom petit ?

-Akinobu Evoli

-Origine Japonaise ?

-Ma maman oui. Mon père est originaire d'ici.

-Pourquoi veut-tu être mon élève Akinobu ?

-En fait je veux être un grand détective.

-Oui mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu veux faire ce métier.

-Mes frères on tous disparus sans laissé de traces et mes parents sont morts alors je venais d'éclore. D'après Tatie Katy, ils sont morts d'un accident mais j'y crois pas. J'ai découvert qu'ils ont été assassiné par le gang Arbok dans les journaux.

Le vieux détective était intrigué. Le gang Arbork ça faisait des années qu'il les croyait hors d'état de nuire quand il avait mis sous les verrous quinze ans plus tôt le chef Romario un Arbok ma foi qui l'avait fait parcourir des kilomètres.

-Tu veux retrouver donc retrouver tes frères par tes propres moyens, si je résume bien. C'est pour ça que tu veux être détective ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Dehors garnement, je ne veux pas d'un apprenti qui fait sa pour élucider le mystère qui entoure sa famille.

-Quel genre d'apprenti voulez-vous alors ?

-C'est pas tes oignons ! Je ne veux plus te voir.

Julian empoigna Akinobu et la posa dehors. Le Rinoféroce claqua la porte sans un mot. C'est alors que Minta la Miaouss des beaux quartier pointa le bout de son museau, une ancienne camarde de classe d'Evoli.

-On s'est fait virer minable.

Akinobu ragea intérieurement puis planta ses pupilles dans celles de Minta.

-Minta c'est mes affaires je pense que tu n'a pas droit de t'en mêler.

-Tu as appris parler correctement brave garçon.

L'Evoli reteins sa colère et se décida d'ignorer les sarcasmes de Minta. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers le marchand de journaux. Il y vit un étrange Pharamp lisant un journal une pipe à la bouche. Il paya son journal et s'en alla. Akinobu le poursuivit. Le grand Pokémon électrique accéléra le pas. Il se savait suivit par un petit pokémon vu le bruit de ses pattes. Un quadrupède selon ses oreilles et elles se trompaient rarement. Akinobu avait de plus en plus de mal à poursuivre cet étrange Pharamp. Après une demi-heure de course intense le petit Evoli s'écroula au sol complètement vidé de son énergie.

-Quel étrange personnage.

Akinobu regarda autour de lui et il se rendit compte qu'il était perdu.

-Punaise je n'ai jamais vu ce quartier.

Le petit pokémon normal commençât à paniquer quand un Momartik flotta devant lui avec un air serein.

-Alors que fais un si joli Evoli dans ce quartier ? Heureusement que je passait voir mon cousin Oniglali.

Le pokémon de glace regarda Akinobu, lui sourit tendrement.

-Excusez-moi madame mais je suis perdu et je sait comment retourner chez moi.

-Je peux te reconduire si tu veux ?

-Non merci je ne fais pas confiance aux étranger.

-Oh dommage ! Alors a plus tard petit.

Akinobu regarda le Momartik s'éloigner. Il se mit chercher une cabine téléphonique pour appeller un Taxi-dragon. Il composa le numéro non sans peine.

-Allo Taxi-dragon ! Dis la réceptionniste d'une jolie voix.

-Euh c'est pour me ramener chez moi s'il plait.

-Et vous êtes où là ?

Akinobu regarda autour de lui pour trouver le nom de la rue puis il trouva la plaque. Il éclaircit sa voix puis dis clairement.

-Rue C**ontrectivo** madame.

-Un Dracolosse arrive monsieur.

-Merci

Il raccrocha le téléphone et attendit le Dracolosse. Après cinq minutes un magnifique dragon orange se posa devant lui.

-Taxi-dragon à votre service. Je suis Marcus, je vais vous raccompagner en toute sécurité. Quelle est votre adresse ?

Akinobu fut surpris c'est pas tout les jours qu'on croise un Dracolosse. Cela voulais dire que le quartier était pas fréquentable pour un pokémon comme lui. Enfin si on prennait Akinobu pour un Evoli ordinaire. En effet, le petit détective savait lancer des attaques tonnerre et balle-ombre comme personne.

-Rue de Flamelle s'il vous plaît Monsieur.

-Monte sur mon dos petit.

Akinobu monta sur le Dracolosse. Il s'installe sur le siège du Taxi-dragon.

-Bien installé petit ?

-Oui monsieur on peut y aller s'il vous plaît ?

-On décolle !

Dès que le dragon avait prononcer ces mots le sol s'éloigna du pokémon normal.

-Alors c'est la premier fois en Taxi-dragon ?

-Oui ça se voit ?

-C'est rare des clients de ton âge. Dis le dragon orange d'une voix calme.

-Je suis plus âgé que tu le crois Marcus.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Dracolosse sourit face à la colère de son client.

Akinobu arriva chez lui. Il descendit du dragon et le remerciat. Il fit un bref résumé de sa journée mouvementée. Akinobu secoua sa tête et rentra chez lui. Sur le pas de sa maison il croisât son voisin et meilleur ami : Alan le Pikachu.

-Qu'est que fais ici Alan ?

-Akinobu ne rentre pas tout de suite chez toi.

-Pourquoi donc j'ai eu une journée chargée je te signale.

-Je le vois merci. Mais depuis cet après-midi, il y des Machocs qui rodent dans le quartier en lorgnant très clairement sur ta maison. Et donc en tant qu'ami je m'inquiète.

-Merci de ta solitude Alan. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je dors chez toi ?

-J'allai te le proposer Aki

-Arrête Al avec ce surnom.

-Pour moi tu restera Aki.

Le pikachu lui sourit et l'emmena chez lui. Un ombre au loin observait la scène avec un sourire méchant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci à eevee, Jaysher et mosouker sans qui je n'aurai pas fini ce chapitre. Laissez-moi un petit mot ici en bas vous voyez les mots en bleus cliquer dessus ça ne fait pas de mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Akinobu rentra la spacieuse demeure de la famille Raichu. Dès qu'il fit ses premiers pas vers le salon. Des bruits de petites pattes se font entendre aux oreilles d'Evoli.

-Tes jeunes frères je suppose ? Et Tatie ?

-Ta Tatie est déjà ici elle discute avec ma mère de tricot.

-C'est bien ma Tatie ça. Elle réussirait presque à me mettre au tricot tellement elle est passionnée.

-Je veux bien te croire Aki

Alan me proposa de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il s'installa tranquillement mais fut envahi par de jeunes Pichus pleins de vie.

-Noah, Leo et Mael ça suffit.

Alan regarda méchamment ses trois frères. Akinobu sourit ce n'est pas tout les jours que son meilleur ami avait ce genre de regard.

-Aki s'il te plaît tu ne m'aide pas là

-Ok Al laisse-moi faire.

Il secoua ses oreilles et se mit à produire des étincelles.

-Bons vous êtes gentils vous trois de me dire bonjour mais j'aimerai un peu de repos.

-Ok Grand frère Aki. Dirent les trois Pichus en concert.

Alan soupira et dis à son frangins avait le don de d'agacer le plus grand au plus haut point. Sur ces mots Akinobu lui répondis avec un ton narquois qu'il était bien pire à leur âge. Le Pikachu roula des yeux et s'installa aux côtes de son pote.

-Alors journée chargée explique-moi s'il te plaît.

Alors le petit détective en herbe raconta sa journée. Alan passait de l'étonnement, au soulagement en passant par l'inquiétude.

Après dix minutes de réflexion des deux deux compère, la mère D'Al se fit entendre.

-Akinobu et Alan il serait temps de manger, j'ai préparé des pâtes à la bolognaise.

Alan s'approcha d'Akinobu et lui chuchota.

-Je parie que c'est pour qu'elle en fait, elle sait que tu raffole de sa sauce.

Le pokémon normal se colora légèrement en rouge.

-Même pas vrai.

Mais Akinobu avait beau se révolter mais il savait que son ami Alan le connaissait trop bien. Tout la famille Raichu ainsi que les deux invités se mirent à table dans un joyeux carnage. Le père Raichu se leva et alla chercher la casserole.

-Bon appétit crièrent ensemble les trois Pichus.

La Mère rigola de l'hardiesse de ses plus jeunes enfants. Après le repas les deux grands jouèrent à un jeu de société avec les trois jeune frère d'Alan. Donc Akinobu s'installa en face de son ami.

-C'est quoi le nom du Jeu ? Questionna Leo pendant que son frère installait le plateau en carton.

-Cluedo. Attention Aki gagne toujours à ce jeu.

-Ce n'est pas juste alors. Rouspéta Noah avec ardeur. On change de jeu ?

-Et si on Jouait à cache-cache ? Proposa Akinobu.

Les trois petits pokémons électriques sourirent.

-Je vois que ça vous plaît. Bon je commence. Dis Akinobu en souriant.

-Aki parfois je me demande si tu as bien ton âge. Soupira Alan.

-Al tu le sait aussi bien que moi vu que nos anniversaire ont une semaine d'écart.

Alan se mit à jouer à contre cœur tandis que les trois Pichus s'amusait et rigolait franchement à cette partie. Après une bonne heure de jeu. Les trois petits allèrent se coucher.

Le Pikachu proposa l'Evoli de faire des recherche sur internet concernant le Pharamp mystérieux.

-Je ne comprend pas ce Pharamp ! S'exclama Alan. D'habitude les Pharamps sont des stars ou journalistes.

-C'est des préjugés ça Al

-Arrête tu l'a pensé aussi ne me ment pas.

-Je ne l'ai pas pensé.

Le Pikachu écarquilla les yeux et poursuivit sa courte escapade vers sa chambre. Akinobu pénétra dans l'antre d'Alan.

-Fais pas attention au bordel Aki.

-Trop Tard pensa le pokémon normal.

La chambre du Pikachu était verte comme l'herbe qui poussait dehors.

-Je vois que ça n'a pas changé ici.

-Oui. Donc si commençait à faire des recherche sur Pharamp. Il lisait quoi Aki ?

Le petit Evoli réfléchis et puis se rappela la couverte du magazine.

-La Science interdite.

A la prononciation de ce titre Alan s'arrêta de respirer.

-Quoi qu'est que j'ai dit ? Questionna Akinobu

Là le pokémon électrique reprit sa respiration et prit son ami entre ses deux pattes jaunes.

-Tu rend compte c'est quel genre de magazine ?

-Euh un magazine de science. Tenta Akinobu.

-Pour un futur détective c'est navrant de pas connaître ça.

Pendant le repas des deux amis l'ombre qui se cachait dans la rue s'éclipsa. Elle avançât vers un grand hôtel luxueux, Elle entra, se présenta l'accueil puis monta dans l'ascenseur.

-C'est le boss qui va être content j'ai retrouvé le dernier descendant de la famille Evoli de la branche Japonaise.

A ces mots l'ascenseur se stoppa à l'étage onze. L'ombre marcha d'un pas décidé vers la chambre que louait son boss. Elle toqua à la porte. Aussi tôt une voix se fit entendre.

-Entrez !

L'ombre entra discrètement dans la chambre. Elle s'inclina devant son boss Séviper.

-Boss. Dis l'ombre. J'ai trouvé le dernier de la famille Evoli ici en Amérique.

Le Séviper glissa vers l'ombre en sifflant.

-C'est vrai ça je désespérait de le trouver. Où il se cachait ce sale garnement ?

-Rue de Flamelle Boss.

-Bien tu peux disposer Julia.

-Merci boss.

Julia s'éclipsa de la chambre du Séviper en silence. Dans les couloirs il s'autorisa de se féliciter lui-même d'avoir retrouver la trace d'Akinobu. Maintenant sa seconde mission allait commencé à s'approcher du petit pokémon grâce à ses charmes. Elle devrait pour cela jouer un peu la comédie et ça serait dans la poche.

Dans la chambre D'Alan était toujours dans le silence après la remarque du Pikachu à l'Evoli.

-Oh je connaissait mais j'ai oublié ça arrive non ?

Alan soupira face au désespoir de son meilleur ami.

-Je te crois. Dis sans conviction le pokémon jaune au brun.

-Merci Al ! S'exclama Akinobu aussi perplexe que son camarade.

-Bon Aki ce magazine est très spécialisés dans les légendes et les rumeurs plutôt étranges. Si tu lis ça soit tu est un fanatique de Science-fiction soit t'est un scientifique.

-Je cois que c'est un scientifique il avait pas la dégaine d'un fanatique de SF.

-Je veux bien l'imaginer Aki. Justement il était habillé comment ?

-Tu est bien curieux Al pourtant c'est moi le détective.

-A force de jouer avec toi, disons que choppé le truc et ça me ne plaît pas des masses si tu veux savoir.

Akinobu sauta sur son ancien camarade de jeu. Le Pikachu tomba à la renverse. Pourquoi tu est si gamin avec moi et si mature avec les autres ?

-Je ne sait pas Al. Je crois que c'est par ce qu'on se connaît depuis vachement longtemps. Akinobu sourit à Alan. Ils se couchèrent tandis que Julia échafaudait encore et encore ses plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Akinobu sorti ce matin et se dirigeât vers sa source d'information, Axel un Keckleon traînait toujours ses oreilles là où il fallait. C'est un bon indic, il suffit de quelques baies Oran et c'est dans la poche. Vu l'heure Axel devrait être près du parc abandonné. En effet, il y était, son chapeau sur la tête, ce mec avait trop vu le parrain se dit le pokémon normal Donc Akinobu pressa le pas. Axel vit le petit détective.

-Yo!Que me vaut ton agréable visite Akinobu ?

-Des Infos comme d'habitude Axel.

-Sur qui cette fois.

-Un Pharamp.

-Quel Pharamp ? Il y en des tas ? Et ça te coûter cher mon petit.

Le caméléon regarda avec avarice le petit renard.

-Un qui fume la pipe.

Axel resta silencieux deux bonnes minutes. Akinobu perdit patience et secoua le caméléon vert.

-Tu te rend compte de qui tu parle petit ?

-Euh justement je suis venu pour ça.

-Bonne cette fois c'est mille pokés et dix baies Orans.

-milles pokés ? C'est tout mes économies tu exagère Axel !

-A prendre ou a laisser Akinobu.

Le Keckleon regarda le petit renard. Akinobu réfléchis puis tenta de marchander.

-Si je laisse vingt baies et sept cent cinquante pokés.

-Je ne négocie pas. C'est mille ou rien Akinobu.

-D'habitude tu veux bien négocier Axel.

-Ouais mais là ce que tu me demande c'est plus complexe et dangereux.

-Ok

-En fait il y a deux Pharamp qui fume et un a une préférence pour la pipe. C'est un ancien flic très médiatisé qui est à la retraite disons pour des raisons très personnelles.

-Et son nom c'est ?

-Damien Lumis.

-Et ces raisons personnelles pour partir à la retraite

-Tu n'en saura pas plus de moi. Mille pokés et dix baies Oran mon cher.

Akinobu donna son argent de poche durement économisé et les baies Oran. Le petit détective allait à la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches maintenant qu'il avait un nom. La vielle bibliothécaire Marie une Corboss avec une petite paire de lunettes qui indiquait que la vue de la pauvre femme baissait.

-Ah le jeune Akinobu. Que me vaut cette humble visite ?

-Bonjour Madame Marie. Une enquête.

-Alors maître Rhinoféroce t'a accepté comme disciple ?

-Non Madame.

-Tu sait qu'il n'est pas le seul détective ici.

-Oui je sait mais pour moi, c'est le meilleur.

-Sinon tu n'a pas songé à Azumarill. Il est plus tendre avec ses disciples.

-Non et non. Je mènerai mon enquête seul puisque Julian n'a pas voulu de moi.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance alors.

Le jeune renard alla vers la partie informatisé de la bibliothèque. Il avait choisit cet endroit pour le silence respectueux qui y régnait en permanence même s'il adorait les petits frères d'Alan. Akinobu sourit en repensant aux Pichus pleins d'énergies. Il alluma l'ordinateur préhistorique mais fiable. Le jeune Evoli tapa du mieux qu'il pouvais le nom donné par Axel. En l'espace de dix secondes il eu ses résultats de sa recherche. Il cliqua sur le premier lien. C'était un article de journal.

« Damien Lumis est accusé d'avoir tué sa femme Linette Lainergie.

Le corps sans vie de Linette a été retrouvé, mercredi en fin de matinée,devant un immeuble inhabité. D'après une première enquête . La ruelle a été rapidement bouclée par les forces de l'ordre qui ont sorti des bâches peu après 11 heures. Dans la soirée, les membres de la police avaient interrogé Damien Lumis qui doit être présenté dans la journée de demain devant le juge d'instruction. L'inspecteur de police est désormais relevé de ces fonctions et attente du procès. »

Akinobu suivit le cours de cette sombre histoire à travers divers journaux. Après trois heures de lecture intense, le pokémon normal avait lu tout les articles concernant cette affaire. Il sorti de l'établissement public pour rentrer chez Alan. Dans une rue, il croisa une jolie Delcatty.

-Bonjour jeune renardeau

-Excusez-moi madame je parle pas aux étrangers.

-En voilà une drôle d'idée. Et l'amour tu y a penser.

-C'est mes affaires madame.

Akinobu quitta la Delcatty sans aucun regret. Qu'avait donc toutes ces femelles pokémons a l'abordé comme ça.

-D'accord je suis mignon mais c'est pas une raison. Pensa Akinobu en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est plongé dans sa réflexion sur la Delcatty et Damien qu'il rentra chez son ami.

-Ah tien mon neveu préféré.

-Dis pas ça Tatie s'il te plaît.

-Oh il grandis mon petit neveu. Je suis si fière. Que d'émotions pour mon petit cœur !

-Tatie s'il te plaît.

La tante d'Akinobu le prit dans les bras puis s'éloigna pour retrouver la mère d'Alan. La soirée se passa comme la précédente pour les deux vieux amis mais ce n'étais pas le cas de la Delcatty.

-Roh il m'énerve pourquoi il n'a pas subit à mes charmes. D'habitude ça fonctionne. Je dois passer au plan B. Bon si j'en croit les espions, il a un ami très proche. Je vais le séduire qui sait j'arriverai à l'approché ainsi. Bon Julia ressaisit-toi. Plan B : « Séduction du meilleur ami ».

La nuit étais bien entamé pour les deux meilleurs amis qui dormait à présent. C'était à cette heure que les deux femmes de la maison discutait autour d'une tasse de thé de choses sérieuses.

-Catherine est-tu consciente que ton neveu court un grave danger.

-Jade si je l'empêche, il le fera dans mon dos. Je préfère qu'il se sente soutenu dans cette histoire.

-Cathy je te comprend bien. Moi même je fais du soucis pour Alan qui travaille dans une pizzeria.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux une pizzeria Jade.

-Je sait que c'est moins dangereux que détective mais le four ça peut brûler.

-Oui je sait.

-Si je tenait les coupables de la disparition de ses frères Cathy. Je les électrocuterai fissa à coups de Fatal-foudre.

-Merci Jade. Je ne sait qui est derrière tout ça mais j'ai des mauvais pré-sentiments.

-Les ondes physiques sont en mouvements.

-ça bouge comme jamais Jade et ça me perturbe.

-Tu n'est pas un Gardevoir pour rien Cathy.

Elles reposèrent leur tasse dans un même mouvement. Elles lavèrent leurs tasses après leur pause thé et puis se dirigèrent vers leurs chambre respectives. La Tatie d'Akinobu prit son livre de chevet et commençât à lire mais s'arrêta bien vite car un détail la dérangeait. Elle se demandait pourquoi ses Miaouss et ses Machocs rôdait hier encore. Elle se concentra pour essayer de voir le futur. D'abord la noir total puis un vacarme incompréhensible, elle avait beau se concentré rien n'y faisait,elle ne comprenait rien.


End file.
